There is a Night in Noonvale
by Took-Baggins
Summary: Martin finds rose singing in the night. Entry for WarriorofRedwall's contest.


A/N Okay, I haven't written a lot of Redwall fanfiction (except my poems), but I've been reading in this section for a year or two, now. So, hello everybody, my name is Took. You can introduce yourself if you like, but I won't be able to hear you, so don't bother.

Anyway, here is a bit of Martin/Rose that I hope you will enjoy. It's for WarriorofRedwall's contest (I know, it's late in coming). I'd appreciate any reviews you might send my way.

Disclaimer: Martin, Rose, Noonvale, etc, belong to the ever amazing Brian. I'm not taking them (except for my own personal uses). The song Rose sings, however IS mine, so don't use it again without asking me!

x x x

Martin had retired early to the little room Rose's family had provided for him. He felt the need for a bit of quiet after all the festivities of the day.

He was enjoying his stay here in Noonvale. It was beyond question the most beautiful place he had ever been, and by far the happiest. There was no scavenging among the hills and fields for food, and not a single vermin anywhere for miles. It was like a long needed rest, after all he had been through. Maybe someday, once all of this had passed, he would return here. Stay in this little paradise with Dinny and Rose.

Rose...

A delightful feeling accompanied the thought of her, every time his mind strayed to her. What was it? What about that saucy little mousemaid that caused him to be so enamored with her. It wasn't as if he had never met a girl before, he had known plenty. True, it had never been under the best of circumstances, but no one had quite affected him as Rose had.

The warrior gave a sigh, and stretched out on top of the small bed in the room. He wearily rubbed at his eyes, feeling exhaustion wash over him. When had he last slept in a bed like this? Had he ever?

It wasn't important. They would be gone in a few days. Gone back to Felldoh and Brome...back to help everyone...back to Badrang.

Anger was never far off when the villain entered his mind. Such anger was pointless, here in the peaceful mountains. It would bring him nothing now. He wished very much that he had his sword. Not Luke's (he did want it, so very much) but the small thing which now hung in the hall. At least if he had it he could practice his swordplay, channeling his anger into enthusiasm.

Perhaps the best thing he could do was go to sleep. Night had already fallen, Rose was visiting her family, happy to be home again, and he didn't feel much like dealing with curious neighbors (they were thrilled to have an outsider in their midst). Yes, maybe sleep was the best thing to do.

It wasn't long before Martin began to drop off.

x x x

Some time later, something stirred him. Working its way through his hazy mind, a low voice drew him into wakefulness. He listened for a moment, trying to push his sleepiness away. The sound was so low that he could not make out what was being said. Or rather, what was being sung, for there was a definite melody in the sound. Thinking that he knew who it was, Martin rose and crossed to the room's one small window.

It was Rose, as he had hoped. She stood below on the path, unaware of him as he silently eased the widow open.

'She's beautiful.' he thought, watching her lift her face to the stars and continue to sing. It was a wordless melody, full of lifts and falls, that seemed to pull his heart up right along with them. It filled him with the most glorious feeling, a joy that stole his breath and brought him to tears all at once.

That was it. It was the feeling that he would never again find in anyone but Rose. It made him feel more in that moment than he had in all his life.

Perhaps it was more an effect of the night than any sure thing, but in that sudden, rapturous moment, Martin the Warrior found the one thing that kept him still.

He stood at the window for what seemed forever, watching the starlight playing gently over her features. He was so entranced he failed to notice her changing the tune, finally forming words.

_There is a night in Noonvale_

_When the fireflies dance on their wings_

_They dart to and fro and flutter and glow,_

_As they dance in their fairy rings.._

Martin smiled to himself. It was time he did something. Luckily nerve was never something he lacked. With Rose's voice flowing after him, he crept from his room, making his way outside.

_There is a night in Noonvale_

_When the crickets play us to sleep_

_They sing their romance as the fireflies dance_

_On and the night grows deep._

Softly he moved along the path, stopping just short of where Rose stood, oblivious of her audience. He wanted to say something to her...but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her.

_There is a night in Noonvale_

_When you'll be here at my side_

_And together we'll stand looking up, hand in hand_

_At the stars twinkling and bright._

"Rose?" she gave a small start, turning to see him behind her.

"Martin! I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked worriedly, glancing up to the homes looming around them. "I try to be quiet, it's a bit hard in the middle of town, though."

"No, no, I was already up." he smiled as she gave him a skeptical look. "You know how it is, been so long out in the open..."

"It must feel terribly closed in. I'm glad to be home, though, even if we are leaving again." she said it somewhat regretfully, allowing a sigh to escape her as he stepped up beside her. They stood in silence for a while, admiring the stars overhead. At length, Martin turned to peer at her in the moonlight.

"That song you were singing, what was it?"

"Oh, that. It was one of mine. Did you like it?" Martin smiled, feeling somehow that the gesture couldn't communicate half the pleasure he had felt.

""Yes, very much." He turned away from her, looking out over the darkened village. "It fits this place very well, I think."

"Noonvale is...well, it's so many things...it's home. That's how it feels. I hope that someday soon Brome will be able to feel it again." Rose fell quiet, and the warrior turned back to her for a further explanation. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"'It'?"

"Home."

"Ah." the mousemaid turned again to the stars winking down at them, ignoring Martin's gaze. Her answer was somewhat lacking and he was not sure whether he should leave it. Faintly, the sounds of night reached them as silence fell over the pair. Crickets and the sweeping wind began to sound together in an odd sort of cacophony of music. Martin's mind began to wander, contemplating the many things he had seen in the recent weeks. He hardly noticed when his own voice joined that of the world around him. "I wish I could tell you that he will."

"What?" she turned to him, a little startled. They had grown so quiet that she had nearly forgotten him.

"Brome. I wish I could tell you that he'll be alright...that you'll be together soon. It's just..." he let his eyes fall away from the silent stars, turning to focus on her confused face. "I really don't know. I can't lie to you, Rose."

She nodded, drawing close to him and settling a paw on his shoulder. "I'm glad, Martin. But it isn't a lie. It's hope." She smiled at him, and the warrior felt something move within him. There it was again...that thing that shocked him into stillness.


End file.
